


She is my Love

by Ra_chelB



Series: Johnica Week 2021 [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Ballroom Dancing, Class Differences, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Mother-Son Relationship, Once Upon A Time, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/pseuds/Ra_chelB
Summary: John is the Prince, soon he'll be the king, and his mother wants him to get married soon.Veronica is a peasant, daughter of the bakerman, a girl that few may notice passing by.Yes, this is a story that begins with "Once upon a time" and ends with "They lived happily ever after", but what lies between these lines?
Relationships: Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Johnica Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102100
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Johnica Week 2021





	She is my Love

**Author's Note:**

> As much as classic it may sound and brief it may be, I truly loved writing this fic! Since I wrote down the words "Royalty AU" in the prompts I wanted this story to be exactly like this, and I hope you'll like it too! 
> 
> Johnica Week day 7: Royalty AU, Marriage (kinda), Dancing

Once upon a time there was a young prince, he was handsome and with a heart of gold, strong-willed and full of love.

John Richard Deacon was his name. His eyes were the same color as the misty forests and a thin veil of grief furrowed his brows since the day his father, the King, passed away. 

The prince was eleven, and his mother Lillian reigned as the Queen until he reached the age of eighteen. 

For his eighteenth birthday her mother wanted him to get married and become King, so she gathered many duchesses and princesses from the nearby lands so her son could choose her favourite among them.

But the prince's heart was already beating for someone else.

"You should talk about it with your mother…" Two days before his birthday, John was walking in the garden with his best childhood friend, Duke Roger Meddows Taylor.

"Or you could run away with her like Sir Frederick did." Roger laughed and prince John let down a dreamy sigh. Their mutual friend Frederick Mercouri escaped to another land to marry the love of his life, an nordic prince named Jim Hutton, because in this land it was prohibited for two men to get married. This was another thing John would’ve changed in his reign, also to see his friend's smile once again.

Prince John was in a tricky situation as well and the perspective of running away with his beloved was very sweet.

"If only I could… my mother will never approve my marriage with a peasant, let alone escaping with her. I'm meant to be the King of this land, I can't." He sighed again.

Being fair, John never really wanted to be King: he wasn't suited to rule people and be at the center of attention despite his sharp intelligence and abilities with finances and politics. 

But if this fate wasn't possible to escape, he wanted to be at least able to choose the woman at his side. And not among one of those rich ladies his mother wanted for him. 

"What was her name again?" Roger asked.

"Veronica." The prince answered with dreamy eyes and his friend nodded. 

"Ah yes, the nanny, daughter of the bakerman." Roger was the one who brought John in secret walks outside the castle every now and then, but he always struggled with names. 

During one of these escapes, two years earlier, Prince John met Veronica Tetzlaff, the youngest daughter of the bakerman who also worked as an obstetrician helper. 

It was because of her simple, natural beauty and her infinite kindness that he loved her, and she loved him for who he  _ really _ was and not because he was of royal blood. They would spend hours together, talking about their days, about books and about their feelings, negative and positive. 

There was no secret between them, but they were a secret for the rest of the world.

Sadly, she had found out about his destiny, and her heart ached for their impossible love as much as his. 

"I have an idea!" Roger blurted out all of a sudden, earning the prince's attention. 

Perhaps there was a little hope. 

\---*---

On the prince's eighteenth birthday the Queen organised a huge ball with all the ladies she chose for her son and, as predicted, she left Roger in charge for the banquet. 

That's how Veronica, daughter of the bakerman, found herself bringing her father's sweets to the royal palace. 

"Bring your most beautiful dress!" Roger had told her as he unveiled his plan the previous night and so she borrowed one of her mother's gowns and sewed on it the few precious fabrics she had at home. 

Even so she stood out as a peasant among the gorgeous princesses that were dancing in the hall and she felt smashed under their judgmental eyes, the urge of running back home fighting with her faith in Roger and John. 

Veronica wondered if any of those noble ladies felt the same love she had for John or if they were all simply interested in him as the King heir.

She wondered if any of them knew the sweet, clever and lovely boy under that shining crown, how he loved being a simple person and walking around without being recognised. She wondered if he would give any of them the same gaze he used to give her and if he'd held their hands softly as he held hers. And she wondered if the Queen would’ve ever accepted her or just seen her as a peasant forever. 

All of a sudden, Veronica felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump, but it was only Roger for her relief. The beautiful black haired girl at his arm gave her a curious look but not as judgmental as the others.

"Veronica, I hope you're not feeling bad being here… don't worry, John is about to arrive and everything will go as planned." The blonde Duke tried to reassure her.

"Yes, I'm just… a bit overwhelmed, you know. I doubt the Queen will ever accept me though, this plan is pointless." She admitted, her guts wrenching with nervousness.

"Her Majesty is not as strict as she may seem, trust me. Don't lose your hope." Roger gave her a smile that ignited a glimpse of hope in her heart, telling her she wasn't alone.

"By the way, I'd love to introduce you to Miss Dominique Beyrand, she's French." 

"Enchanteè." The black haired woman gave Veronica a bow and she replied with a mirror gesture. 

"My sister has been called by the Queen, but she's not really eager to get married right now…" She confessed whispering with a strong French accent. "Sir Taylor told me your story, sounds like one of those romantic books I love to read! My sister and I are by your side, don't worry." She gave Veronica a supportive wink.

Finally the Queen, Prince John and his younger sister Princess Julie appeared on the grand stair, slowly descending as the royalty among mortals, all dressed in gold and silver.

It was in that exact moment that Veronica realised she had never seen the Prince in his royal attire and it was like seeing an angel, his beautiful long hair combed like waves of sweet chocolate flowing on his shoulders and the small silver crown was a delicate halo on his head. His eyes wandered nervously around the full room and shone as soon as he locked them with Veronica's. 

For him, she was as beautiful as ever and the most precious princess in the room: her copper hair braided softly behind her head and pinned with simple flowers, the homemade dress sewed by herself with love and care instead of being bought by a stylist and meant to be as shiny as possible, her whole being standing out in the ballroom as a real living flower in a fake bouquet. 

The Queen waved solemnly her hands to start the dance, announcing that the prince will look at all the ladies to decide his favourite and then he will have to dance with his chosen one.

The royal family sat on their thrones while everyone else danced, a girl swooned at John and swirled in front of him giving flirty eyes, another one blew him a kiss from her scarlet lips, but his gaze was locked to the girl at the side of the room close to the buffet. She danced just a little with Roger to wipe the tension away and then stood again silently at her place, nervously trying to blend in with the pompous tapestry. 

John's legs ached to run at her and dance, but he had to wait until his mother finally stood up again.

"Now, my son, it's time for you to dance with your chosen one." She gave him a soft smile, unaware of what was going on in John’s mind.

"My choice is among every girl in the room?" He questioned, just to be sure.

"Of course, son." 

John smiled and a rush of adrenaline ran through his body. He raised from his throne and walked across the room completely ignoring every girl he passed next to, directed towards the invisible, boring peasant without hesitation. 

Veronica stared at him in awe, his eyes were full of determination as if that single moment was everything he had been waiting for.

When the prince held her hands, a choir of gasps filled the room and Veronica blushed suddenly. He looked back at his mother, who was as shocked as everyone else.

"I choose her." 

A million questions raised in the Queen's mind mixed with a little feeling of betrayal, she was strict but not prone to give public embarrassing tantrums and she knew her son was wise and there must've been a reason for his choice. 

After a moment of dense silence she closed her eyes and gave him a little nod. An important conversation was meant to eventually happen, but this wasn't the right moment. 

Another choir of "oohh" raised from the crowd, and John and Veronica exchanged a radiant look, happiness and love blooming in their hearts, painting a smile on their lips. 

They kept dancing the whole night never leaving each other's hands, John's silver suit shining in the ballroom and reflecting the flowers on Veronica's dress all over the waxed floor. Both knew the other ladies were outraged or disappointed, but he didn’t care. They glanced at Roger to thank him for the help, but he was completely focused on dancing with the French lady, Dominique.

When the ballroom finally emptied and everyone else went home, John and Veronica had to face the Queen in her private studio, a mix of fear and hopelessness rose in their hearts as her eyes darted around the room.

Her gaze stopped on Veronica, scanning her from head to toe.

The peasant girl squeezed the Prince’s hand, ready for her heart to be shattered in a million pieces.

“John.” The Queen moved her eyes on her son and he tensed, a single drop of cold sweat slipping down his spine.

“May I ask you who she is?” Queen Lillian asked coldly and John swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Her name is Veronica Agnes Mary, last daughter of the bakerman Tetzlaff.”

He declared, Veronica's name sweet on his lips, and his mother nodded silently. 

“I see. The cake he made for the banquet was exquisite. But I doubt you met her tonight for the first time, am I right?” The Queen raised an eyebrow. 

“No, mother.”

“When did you meet her?” She questioned, her voice sharp as ice.   
“T-two years ago, mother. D-duke Taylor and I went outside the castle for a walk, in incognito, and I met her. Then I started meeting Veronica every time I could.” 

His cheeks were burning, but the Prince was determined to convince his mother about his decision.

Unexpectedly, her voice softened.

“Why didn’t you tell me, John?”

Prince John raised his eyes from the floor to his mother's gaze and he found her looking at him with motherly apprehension, not royal suspicion. 

“I… I was afraid you would’ve stopped me from seeing her. I love her, mother, she’s the one I want at my side!” He blurted out, his chest inflating as he confessed his feelings out loud.

“And you, miss Tetzlaff? Do you love him too or just want to climb the social pyramid to get fancy clothes and money?” The Queen finally talked to her, once again with an icy tone, and she wanted to disappear that exact moment.

“No! No… I fell in love with him before he even told me he was the Prince… I’m sorry, Your Highness.” She bowed, her hands shaking as tears stung in her eyes.

Queen Lilian nodded, pondering her next words. She was just making sure of the girl's intentions, but there was no reason to worry about her. Veronica's heart was as good as John's and she sensed their union was genuine, deeper than a simple infatuation.

“I miss my dear husband more than a Queen should be allowed to admit... our marriage had been combined but there was true love and affection between us. I was hoping to arrange a similar marriage to my son allowing him to choose, but it seems like he had already made his choice before my intervention." 

She raised from her chair and let out a sigh that made her look more human than the highest authority of the land. 

With a tender smile she slowly took John and Veronica's hands in hers and gave them a little squeeze, looking first at her son and then at the peasant he loved so dearly.

"I hope this choice is wise and pure as it appears. I trust your decisions, John, and I give you my blessing. May your union be healthy and prosper." She smiled widely and the two lovers exchanged a bewildered look at her words. 

Unable to contain his happiness, John squeezed Veronica tight in a hug, both blooming in a joyful laugh and a cascade of thanks for the Queen Mother. 

\---*---

Once upon a time there was a young King. He was handsome and with a heart of gold, strong-willed and full of love.

John Richard Deacon was his name. 

His eyes were the same color as the misty forests and a sparkle of joy shone in them since the day he married the love of his life. 

Veronica was the Queen's name, but Queen she wasn't from birth. Her beauty was simple and her heart was pure like a wildflower, she was the daughter of a bakerman but her soul was noble enough to conquer the King's heart. 

He chose her for love, not for heritage, and together they reigned with modesty, thoughtfulness and true love for many years, teaching the same values to their children.

And as we know, they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to thank everyone who joined this little event with fics, drawings, edits, anything creative or simply by reading, appreciating and sharing the entries, from the deep of my heart. I can't properly express with words how grateful I am, truly. I'm so happy someone joined me in this attempt to show some love to this sweet, mysterious and lovely couple, and I hope you all will keep up loving them even after this "challenge"!  
> Thank you again for everything!  
> And a special thanks to John and Veronica themselves for being such an inspiration, they may not know but we love them deeply and wish them all the best!  
> Love you all  
> -Rachel


End file.
